We're Misfits and Mavericks
by BunnyKoi
Summary: After completing her first, eventful day of school, Amy Rose left the school ground in with a happy smile and high spirits. If she could describe to her cousin how her first day went, she could look him dead in the eyes with a straight face and say, with confidence: "My new friends are psychopaths." AU Rated T for language and other stuff later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh Wow! My first Sonic the Hedgehog fanfiction...I'm so nervous. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Amy Rose stepped off the train once it stopped at her destination. She was dressed in her school regulated uniform—white dress shirt, red tie, grey blazer and black plaid skirt—with her school bag in one hand and in the other hand, were walking directions to the school. According to Rob's directions, Station Central High School was two blocks away from the station.

The pink hedgehog tried to adapt to city accustoms but the streets were too crowded, the people and cars were too noisy—not to mention she had to shove and push her way through the crowd just to exit the train. Amy sighed in frustration. If this was the city life her cousin mentioned, he was clearly lying.

Eventually, Amy found the high school. It was a grey stoned, three story building surrounded by a stone wall. She saw other students, wearing the standard uniform, walking through the gates prepared for higher learning. Amy took a deep breath.

"A fresh new start."

Before she could take her first step, Amy was instantly knocked over by a passing blue blur. She looked up and saw a blue hedgehog with shimmering green eyes stopping in his tracks. He turned back to her with a panicked smile on his face. "Oh! Sorry!"

Before he could help her up, the blue hedgehog stiffed when they heard: "GET BACK HERE YA BLUE FREAK!"

"Oh shit!" The blue hedgehog took off running past the courtyard and behind the building. As Amy got back on her feet, a tall red echidna ran past her. His purple eyes scan the school grounds looking for his prey. His attention turned to the pink hedgehog behind him.

"'Scuse me. Have you seen a blue hedgehog run by here? 'bout this tall?" He held his hand up to his chest indicating the height.

Slightly frightened, Amy pointed in the direction where the blue hedgehog ran to. The red echidna gave her a nod. "Thanks."

Suddenly, the sound of a roaring engine startled the new girl as she witnessed other students running for their lives as a custom-made red and black motorcycle pass through the gates and parked next to a row of bicycles. The rider took off his helmet to reveal a black and red striped hedgehog with a hard and angry glare on his face.

The black hedgehog stared at the red echidna. "Where is he?!"

"THE BACK!"

"That sonofabitch!" The two quickly ran after the blue hedgehog toward the back of the school. Suddenly, a group of teacher kicked the front doors open, pointed at the direction of the three boys and ran after them yelling and screaming.

Amy Rose could only stand at the front gates with a bewildered expression and said: "What the hell?"

* * *

Amy Rose was escorted to the office and was told to wait for the vice-principal so she could receive her schedule. After standing for about ten minutes, Amy realized that she was not alone.

Sitting next the principal's door were the three students that ran into her at the school gate. Since they weren't in such a hurry, Amy had a chance to fully examine them.

The blue hedgehog who sat closest to the door had green eyes a shade darker than her own. His quills were styled into drooping spikes, which seemed like they could be brought back to life whenever he ran. He wore the school's grey blazer, white dress shirt with a blue T-shirt underneath, and black plaid pants. On his feet, he wore a pair of red and white-striped shoes with a golden buckle on each shoe. His shoes looked over-worn and scruffy, but they seemed to be durable.

Next to the blue one was the red echidna. He was taller in comparison to the other two and his chest built was larger, indicating he had more muscles. He wore the boy's uniform with a loose tie, but without a blazer and his sleeves were rolled to his elbows. His gloves were large with smaller spikes hanging off the knuckles.

Furthest from the door sat the black hedgehog with red stripes. His quills were similar to the blue hedgehog's except they were curved upward at the tips. He wore a silver earring on his left ear and a thin black lip ring that seemed to match the "bad-boy" persona he carried. He wore his uniform without a tie and instead of a blazer he wore a black leather jacket. On his feet he wore some fancy, futuristic shoes that were scratched up as well.

According to the boys' faces, the red echidna and black hedgehog were not too pleased to be there, but the blue hedgehog's face said otherwise.

He leaned over to his comrades. "Hey. It could be worse."

"Sonic. Shut-up or else I'll knock your teeth out." The blue hedgehog, who was named Sonic, frowned at the red echidna's threat.

"Knuckles, what's your problem? Aren't you glad that I got us a day off from school?" Sonic smiled. However, the ebony hedgehog looked like he wasn't having any of it.

"Actually, faker. The reason why I'm _this_ close from putting my foot up your ass is because you decided to lump Knuckles and I into you idiotic scheme!"

"Shadow, you guys were involved! You gave me the perfect idea. Didn't we agree that it counts as credit?"

"We made that agreement about class projects stupid!" Knuckles slapped Sonic's head.

"Miss Amelia Rose?"

Amy turned her attention to a tall raven who wore a grey business suit with a black tie. He smiled gently at her as he shook her hand.

"I'm the vice-principal, Mr. Sparrow." A raven named Sparrow? "And on behalf of the school I would like you to Mobius High School. I'm here to escort you to your class as well as give you your schedule."

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Sparrow."

"I would to also apologize for postponing your enrollment until Tuesday. We ran into a bit of a predicament."

"If you don't mind me asking, why was I pushed until today? It seemed pretty weird for me to start school on a Tuesday…" Amy asked.

Mr. Sparrow's eyes drifted to the arguing trio that sat near the principal's office. Amy followed his gaze and stared at the three boys curiously.

"Those three are responsible for cancelling school for an entire day."

"What?! What happened?"

"Well, since you have climb stairs to get into every entrance of the school, these boys decided it would be a good idea to place cows in front of every door so that nobody could enter the school. It took us hours to usher each and every cow down the stairs."

"So school was cancelled because you couldn't take the cows down?!"

"Unfortunately."

"YOU THREE! MY OFFICE! NOW!" The principal shouted from his office clearly pissed off.

Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow groaned as they entered the office for the fourth time that month.

* * *

**Fun fact: Cows cannot walk down slopes. This includes stairs. ...Well they can, but it'll take forever to do so. **

**Was it funny enough? Was it good period? Should I continue? Or should I delete it and never write StH fanfiction ever again?!**

**Reviews decide my fate. Don't hold back.**

**BunnyKoi says: You shot me once, I'm still standing. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Even though I changed Omega into a Mobian to fit into the story, I still own nothing. **

* * *

Thanks to her new vice-principal, Amy was a little late to homeroom, which was fine since classes hadn't actually begun. Once Amy introduced herself to her new classmates, the bell ran indicating the students to change classes and to start the school day. Fortunately, Mr. Sparrow gave her map of the school so that she could find her classes on time.

Amy found her first class, Chemistry, on the second floor of the building. Her teacher was a female dog with rimmed glasses named Mrs. Klamer. She pointed Amy at her assigned seat; third row, second from the back.

As the pink hedgehog took her seat on the stool, more students began piling in the classroom; each one louder than the next. They sat down in their assigned seats with their class partners. As the students took their seats, Amy began to realize that her new partner was probably running late.

Once the bell rang, her hopes of her lab partner showing up instantly diminished. Amy turned to her right once she heard someone laughing softly. She saw a female white bat leaning against her desk. The bat's uniform consisted of a white dress shirt that exposed her swollen breasts, black plaid skirt that was cut too short, and white laced boots. She wore blue eye shadow, heavy black eyeliner, mascara, and pink lip gloss.

She gave Amy a smirk. "Don't worry, hun. He'll show up."

The bat walked away from Amy followed by a large black hedgehog with yellow highlights and dark red eyes. He wore the uniform with a black sweater with the omega symbol stitched on the left side of his chest. The two sat in the lab desk behind her as the teacher began the class.

After roll call, the Mrs. Klamer took the time to introduce the new student. "Class. I would like for you to welcome our newest student, Amelia Rose. She recently moved here from Mercia to live with her cousin. So let's make her feel welcome with warm Station Central High greeting!"

Before the class could give a pathetic and embarrassing applaud to Amy, the door swung open revealing Mr. Sparrow with the black and red hedgehog Amy saw earlier; only this time, his piercing were removed.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I just wanted to make sure that this one didn't run off." Mr. Sparrow explained.

"Go take your seat, Shadow. You'll be pleased to know that you have a new lab partner." Shadow rolled his eyes as he walked past the teachers and toward his shared desk.

Which happened to be with Amy.

Shadow dropped his bag and took a seat on the stool. The white bat behind them leaned forward with a smirk.

"So how bad was it this time?"

Shadow sighed. "Let's just say I'll be in detention until Hell freezes over. Not to mention that my dad will put me on lockdown until I'm fucking dead." He growled as he ran his hands through his quills.

"Let me guess. No motorcycle? No friends? No entertainment? No food?" The bat giggled.

"He might as well lock me in the cellar and throw away the key…" Shadow dug into his pocket and a single key toward the larger black hedgehog. "Omega, keep my bike in a safe place away from my brother."

Omega caught the key with the palm of his hand. "No problem, Shadow." He said in a low monotone voice.

The bat clapped her hand together catching their attention. "Well, dramatic issues aside, we have to introduce ourselves to your new lab partner." The bat turned her attention to Amy. "Sorry about not introducing myself earlier, Amelia Rose. My name is Rouge. The big guy over here is Omega."

"Greetings."

"And your partner, Shadow."

Shadow gave Amy an upward nod of greetings.

Amy smiled. "I would like it if you called me Amy."

Rouge smirked. "So, Amy, have you made any new friends yet?" The pink hedgehog shook her head. "Good! We don't want you to hang around the wrong crowd on your first day."

Amy was slightly thrown-off because judging from this morning's incident she believed that Shadow and his friends were the "wrong crowd".

"Let me see your schedule." Rouge extended her hand out to Amy.

Shadow rolled his eyes. "Rouge, leave her alone. It's her first day and she doesn't want to be bothered by the likes of you."

"I'm just trying to help her so that she doesn't get lost." Rouge scoffed.

"Actually…" Amy spoke while pulling out her class schedule. "I'm a little confused where my next class is. I have Health and I can't figure out where it is."

She gave the schedule to Rouge. After a quick glance, Rouge smirked and passed the schedule for Shadow and Omega to see. The three teenagers exchanged glances before handing Amy back her schedule.

"Oh, don't worry, hun. We all have that class together. We'll show you where to go."

Amy smiled feeling overjoyed that she found a group of friends on her first day; even if they seemed to be troublemakers. Maybe moving won't be such a big deal after all.

* * *

The bell rang signaling the end of the first class. Students piled out of the classrooms to transfer to their next class where they will sit in for about another hour. Amy closely followed Rouge, Shadow and Omega to their next class. It was hard to catch up with them at first due to all the pushing and shoving, but Shadow grabbed her arm and pulled her beside him.

Eventually, the four managed through the crowd and walked out the side door of the school. Shadow, Rouge and Omega walked toward the football field behind the bleachers while Amy stood by the door confused.

"Is the class outside?"

Rouge chuckled and turned around. "Sweetheart, that class constantly relocates rooms every year. So it's no big deal if you ditch class on the first day. Just say you were lost."

Amy turned her head back to the door. Rob would not be very pleased to know that she was skipping classes, especially after all he and Mari-An are doing for her.

"C'mon! You won't get in trouble." Rouge beckoned.

Even though it was wrong, the look in their eyes told Amy to trust them.

The quartet walked toward the back of the bleachers and to Amy's surprise, they were not alone. The two teenagers Amy met this morning, Sonic and Knuckles, were wrestling on the ground with Knuckles give Sonic a headlock.

Sitting across from them was a young yellow fox with crystal blue eyes. He wore his uniform neatly, unlike the rest of the boys. His shirt was tucked in, his tie was straight, and his dress shirt was buttoned to the top. He boy sat on his twin tails, but what shocked Amy the most was that he looked younger than her!

Next to the fox boy was a yellow mongoose with bright green eyes and purple hair. She wore the uniform without a blazer and her sleeves were rolled up to her elbows. She wore black boots with mixed-matched colored socks and several accessories, including two piercing on each ear.

The two seemed to be cheering on the wrestling boys—mainly Knuckles.

As much as Shadow wanted to see Sonic being choked to death, he had to separate the two. "Alright. Break it up." He pulled Knuckles away from Sonic. "Let other people get their chance."

Sonic stood up to catch his breath. "Oh c'mon guys….it was an…innocent prank…."

"INNOCENT?! Thanks to you I'm grounded until my grandchildren will have children!"

"Hey, c'mon you guys." The yellow mongoose spoke. "This was one of Sonic's best pranks yet. He even got us out of school!"

"You're telling me. I had history test yesterday that I forgot to study for. I was so thankful for that prank." Rouge agreed.

"Don't make him sound like he's a fucking hero!" Knuckles protested.

"Yeah, man! So what's the big deal? We've all been grounded. Hell, I'm still grounded for failing my math test last week." Sonic commented.

"They have a point, Knuckles." The fox spoke. "Besides, you were the first laughing and cheering yesterday. I think I even heard you say it was 'genius'?" He smirked at the glaring echidna.

"Shut the fuck up Tails…"

The gang laughed at their echidna friend until Sonic turned his head and noticed Amy for the first time. He had to make a double take because for a second she almost looked like his kid sister. Upon realization, Sonic snapped his fingers and pointed at the pink hedgehog.

"Hey! You're that girl I bumped into this morning. Sorry about that."

Amy shook her head. "It's okay."

Rouge pulled Amy closer to the rest of the group. "Everyone, this is Amy Rose. She's the new kid from Mercia."

Sonic smiled and extended his arm. "Nice to meet you! The name's Sonic the Hedgehog." Amy shook his hand. The echidna saluted.

"Knuckles."

The yellow fox took a step closer and gave Amy a friendly smile. "My name is Miles Prower. But everyone calls me Tails."

"And I'm the awesome Mina Mongoose!" The yellow mongoose exclaimed as she jumped in front of Amy. "And on behalf of our exclusive cliché, I would like to welcome you to Station Central High School!"

Shadow rolled his eyes. "Don't be fooled. We're not 'exclusive'. We're more like…."

"Outcasts." Omega finished, but Shadow gave his friend a glare.

"I was going to say 'Black Sheep', but that works too."

"But don't think that we're a bunch of losers that were shunned by the entire school!" Sonic proclaimed. "In truth, we shun the rest of the school!"

"We too awesome to follow the rest of the crowd. So we do our own shit." Mina joined giving Sonic a high-five.

Amy gave an uneasy smile. They seemed like a friendly bunch, but she could tell they weren't the best influence in her life right now.

"Hey Amy! You should totally sit with us during lunch!" Mina suggested causing the rest to agree with her.

However, Amy seemed apprehensive. "Um…well…I don't want to impose."

"No way!" Sonic butted in wrapping an arm around her neck. "It'll be fun! Besides we can't let you sit alone without your friends."

"Eh?"

The bell rang causing Mina to groan. "Already?! I wanted to get to know Amy a little more!"

The others grabbed their bags and retreated back into the school building before somebody caught them. However, Amy stood their dumbstruck over Sonic's words.

"Friends?"

Suddenly, Amy was tackled by Mina, whose grin was so wide it would put the Cheshire cat to shame. "Amy, let's go! Rouge told me she looked over your schedule and we have Algebra II together! I'm so excited!"

She cheered as she dragged Amy through the doors.

* * *

**I'll be incorporating Archie characters and a few other too. But you haven't met the entire group yet so...wait. Until next time.**

**BunnyKoi says: Happy America Day. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey!...I don't own anything...**

* * *

"Amy, I would like you to meet my boyfriend Ash! Ash, meet Amy!"

Mina's boyfriend, Ash, was a yellow mongoose with black hair and dark blue eyes. His dress shirt was rolled above his elbows revealing the sleeve to tattoos on both of his arms. He wore a black belt with his plaid pants and black combat boots. He four sets of piercings on each ear and red sunglasses perched on his nose.

Ash gave Amy a firm handshake. "Nice to meet you, Amy."

Amy gave him a friendly smile. "Likewise."

The girls took their seats closest to Ash. Mina sat in front of him while Amy sat to the right of Mina. The teacher mentioned a new student in class and handed Amy an Algebra textbook. Class began with a new lesson that hardly nobody paid attention to. Amy couldn't seem to focus as Mina leaned over to chat.

"Ugh. I hate math. I can never understand anything the teacher says." She whispered. Amy nodded her head.

"I can understand. Back in my old school, I would ask someone to tutor me." As Amy looked at the board, she instantly got a headache due to the equations written on the board. Mina must have had the same problem, because she turned to Ash with a tearful cry.

"Ash! Help me! I'm lost!" She whispered loudly.

"Are you kidding me?! Class just started!"

With the last thirty minutes left in class, the teacher handed out worksheets and allowed students to work with partners. It was no surprise that Amy was forced into partnership with Ash and Mina. The next twenty minutes consisted of Mina constantly bothering Ash to help her with every single problem and an annoyed Ash helping Mina walk through every step of each equation. Amy managed to understand most problems without Ash's help, but as the questions got harder to solve, she had no choice but to turn to the male mongoose.

Finally, the hopeless group managed to arrive at the last equation. However, it was too hard for any of them to solve. Working separately, they came up with three separate answers, which was frustrating to say the least.

"Alright, class. If you don't finish the worksheet by the end of class, it's homework."

Mina cried in her seat. "It's hopeless! We can never solve this hard question!"

Ash crossed his arms in frustration. "Not to mention that we have band practice today, along with more homework on top of that."

"Shit! I almost forgot!" Mina pulled on her purple hair.

"You guys are in a band?" Amy asked. Mina's eyes seemed to light up like fireworks at the mention of their band.

"For the record, I'M in a band. Ash just manages it." Ash rolled his eyes when Mina simply brushed him off.

"Oh cool! What instrument do you play?"

"My awesome vocals! I'm the lead singer for my band 'Forget-Me-Knots'."

"Her nickname is 'Songoose' because of her wonderful voice." Ash commented.

"You should totally come to one of our concerts! We'll make you head-bang until your neck pops off!"

"Not literally of course. We can't afford the lawsuit." Ash assured. Amy giggled.

"Thanks for the heads up. I would love to go see you perform. I'll actually be the first concert I've ever been too."

Mina and Ash gasped dramatically while giving Amy a remorseful stare. "Amy…you poor band virgin."

Ash placed his hand on Amy's should gently. "Don't worry. We'll make sure your first time will be memorable."

Amy nervously nodded her head. "Um…thanks…?"

Then the bell rang and the trio had completely forgotten about their math problem they had to solve. Amy sighed and banged her pencil against the desk.

"Is there somebody we know who could help us?"

Ash and Mina's heads shot up as they stared at each other and Amy.

* * *

Tails stared at the problem for less than five seconds before answering.

"Here's the problem. You guys needed to divide the fraction to the equation, which in this case you would be multiplying. Then everything is self-explanatory."

He gave the paper back to Ash as the trio stared at him bewildered. Mina dropped to her knees and desperately grabbed Tails by his legs.

"TUTOR ME!"

Tails scratched his head while giving Mina a pitiful smile. "Might as well since I tutor everyone else anyway."

"Wow Tails. You must be pretty advanced for freshman." Amy complimented.

Tails shook his head and laughed. "No. I'm actually not a freshman. I'm a junior."

Amy stared at Tails like he had two heads. "A junior?! I don't mean to be rude, but you look so young!"

Tails laughed again. "It's okay. I get that a lot."

"The truth is Tails is a little genius." Ash explained after prying Mina away from the fox boy. "He skipped a lot of grades by the time he turned ten."

"I'm actually thirteen." Tails finished.

"WOW! That's amazing!" Tails blushed as Amy's praise.

"You're telling me! He could've graduated college by now." Mina said.

"But I've decided to wait." Tails shrugged like it was no big deal. "Being a genius is great and all, but it's not as fun if you leave your friends behind."

Amy smiled. "I can respect that."

The bell rang for the third class to begin.

"Awwww! I don't wanna leave Amy!" Mina cried.

Amy smiled for the hundredth time since she started being with Mina. "It's okay. I promised that I would sit with you guys during lunch today, remember?"

That reminder seemed to bring a sparkle in Mina's eyes. "Totally! How could I forget?"

Ash rolled his eyes. "You're being pretty forgetful today. I can't believe you were this close to missing band practice!" He scolded.

Mina clasped her hands together in a forgiving manner. "I'm sorry, babe! Forgive me?" She turned to Amy giving her a hug. "We'll see you at lunch!"

"It was nice meeting you Amy." Ash waved with the metal salute as the couple raced to their next class.

Amy waved back as she and Tails walked to their next class.

"What class do you have, Tails?" Amy asked.

"I have study hall right now, but I'm going to meet up with Sonic and Knuckles at the library. Wanna come with?"

Did the school genius just asked to skip class for the second time that day?!

"Sounds like fun, but I have…" She checked her schedule. "Creative writing next and I don't want to miss it."

Tails shrugged his shoulders. "It's cool. I'll see you at lunch. By the way, the creative writing class is down the hall."

"Thanks! I'll see you later."

The two waved at each other as they took their separate paths.

* * *

**I'm aware that Ash Mongoose does not that tattoos or so many piercings. That was his prototype look and I thought that it would fit with this story better than his original look. I hope you all don't mind...**

**BunnyKoi says: (\m/)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm not going to lie. I own nothing in this story.**

* * *

Amy had creative writing with Omega.

"Oh, Omega! We have another class together. That's a relief."

"Greetings, Amy Rose."

Amy could tell that Omega was a man of few words, and she could respect that. Class began and the teacher gave them an assignment to write a short story about courage. Throughout the class, some students were busy writing while others were chatting about other nonsense. Amy was halfway completed when she noticed Omega staring hard at his blank piece of paper. She grew concerned as she tapped his shoulder.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked.

Omega averted his gaze elsewhere. "I cannot think of a story to write. I am not creative."

That was probably the most she ever heard Omega spoke that day.

"Well, that's okay. It doesn't have to be creative. You can write something simple." She smiled.

"Simple." Omega thought it over as he grabbed his pen and began writing.

Amy felt someone tapping her shoulder, so she turned around and was met with a brown chipmunk with auburn and bright blue eyes. Her short brown hair was tied in a blue bow. She wore her uniform appropriately, except her tie was loose. The squirrel gave Amy a bright smile as she extended her arm.

"Hi. You must be new here. My name is Sally Acorn. Class president."

Amy shook her hand. "Amy Rose. Nice to meet you." Amy could have sworn she heard of the name "Acorn" before, but couldn't put her tongue on it.

"So Amy where are you from?" Sally smiled.

"I moved here from Mercia to stay with my cousins."

"Wow. Such a small town. It would be nice to get away from the fast pace once in a while and enjoy the countryside at least once." Sally sighed blissfully.

Amy nodded. "Yeah. It was really nice."

"How are you adjusting to your new classes?"

"Um…pretty well so far."

"Well, like I mentioned before, I am Station Central's class president. So don't hesitate to come to me if you need anything."

Amy felt a rush of friendliness and cheerful energy from Sally whenever she smiled. Amy felt as though she could rely on Sally if she was in need. Amy nodded and the two girls returned to their work.

By the time Amy finished, Omega had completed his short story. "Completed."

Amy smiled. "Mind if I read it?" Without hesitation, Omega handed Amy his short story.

Omega wrote about a robot that lacked the courage to help anybody. The robot made friends, who were eventually kidnapped by an evil scientist. However, without courage, the robot was unable to save his friends and was left alone until his batteries died.

"Omega! This is so sad!"

"I have contrasted a simple and realistic story about courage. If a robot was programed without any courage, then he cannot save his friends. Logic dictates the story."

"Well…it's…something…"

* * *

Lunch time finally arrived. After that, Amy had one more class and she could finally go home.

Amy followed Omega to the massive lunchroom. Once they were inside, Omega walked to the long table in the corner closest to the window. That was where Amy's new friends sat.

Sonic sat in the middle of the table eating a chili dog while talking excessively. Tails sat on Sonic's right while Knuckles sat to Sonic's left with a female echidna on his lap. She had pink fur with dyed lavender at her bangs and dark violet eyes. Her dress shirt was unbuttoned to her chest revealing a green T-shirt underneath and she had a black hoodie tied around her waist. She was listening to Sonic's story while feeding Knuckles grapes.

Across from Sonic, Rouge and Shadow sat. They seemed to be having a conversation of their own while they were holding two seats beside them with their feet. Next to them sat Mina and Ash as they joined in Sonic's conversation. The table seemed lively and active as they ate and talked about absolute nonsense.

Omega and Amy approached the table, which was instantly noticed by everyone. Mina cheered as she gave Amy another hug. Rouge beckoned the two to their side of the table.

"Omega, Amy! Me and Shads saved you a seat." Rouge and Shadow moved their feet off the chairs. Omega sat next to Rouge while Amy sat next to Shadow.

"Amy." Knuckles caught her attention. "This is Juile-Su. My better half." He introduced with a smirk while Juile-Su playfully flicked his forehead. The pink echidna smiled at Amy.

"I heard you're new around here. Nice to meet you."

Amy smiled. "It's nice to meet you too."

"Yay! Now everybody knows Amy!" Sonic cheered.

"Well, not everyone." Tails reminded as he bit into his sandwich.

"You have a point, but this is her first day. We can't overwhelm her with our awesome might." Sonic smirked taking another bite of his chili dog. Shadow stuck his tongue out in disgust as he watched Sonic devour his lunch.

"Chaos, Sonic. Some of us are trying to eat here…" He and the rest of the gang cringed as some chili started flying around the table.

Amy opened her lunchbox to reveal a turkey sandwich cut to the shape of a heart, apple slices that resembled like rabbits, a banana and can of mango juice. On the lunchbox, there was a sticky note that read:

"_Have a wonderful first day._

_I love you, Rosie-posie_

_Love, Rob"_

There was a chibi teal hedgehog giving the peace sign at the bottom of the note.

"I'm going to kill Rob as soon as I get home…" Amy muttered under her breath.

Amy managed to hide the note in her pocket without anybody noticing, however, Rouge took noticed to her lunch.

"Aww, Amy! You have little rabbit apples." Rouge took one of her apples and showed it to the table for everyone to see. The group, minus Shadow and Omega, gave a collective "awww". Amy rolled her eyes as Rouge took a bit of the apple.

"My cousin likes to find more ways to humiliate me."

"Well I think it's sweet." Tails commented. "It means he cares."

"Well I think that the heart shaped sandwich was going a little too far." Juile-Su commented causing Amy to agree.

The gang settled down to finish their light lunch. Even though no words were being exchanged, it felt nice being surrounded by friends in a pleasant manner every once in a while. Amy offered her banana to Shadow, but he refused and opted to sleeping on the lunch table. Instead, Amy gave the banana to Omega, who accepted. Mina shared some of her junk food with the entire table, but only Tails and Rouge were the only ones eating them.

"Amy?"

The gang was brought out of their peaceful world and looked up to see Sally Acorn holding her finished lunch tray. Beside her were a light orange rabbit with emerald green and a brown coyote with blue eyes. The sight of the chipmunk made Sonic stuff down his remaining chili dog and quickly wiped his face of any food bits.

Sally gave Amy another sincere smile.

"Fancy seeing you here. I'm relieved that you made some friends to help you around."

On cue, Sonic stood up flexing his muscles and fixing his quills. The rest of the group, except Amy, groaned and rolled their eyes.

"Well of course, Sally. Whenever I see a new student, I couldn't help but take them under my wing and help them adjust to our wonderful school. Kinda like a lost puppy." Sonic grinned.

The coyote rubbed the bridge of his nose, while the rabbit and Sally simply ignored Sonic. "Amy I would like to introduce to you, my vice-president, Bunnie."

"Howdy there." Bunnie nodded her head.

"And class secretary, Antoine."

The coyote gave a gentle bow. "Antoine D'Coolette at your service, mademoiselle." He said in a thick French accent.

"It's nice to meet you both." Boy, Amy was meeting a lot of people in just one day.

"So, Miss Acorn," Sonic continued his failed flirting attempt. "My uncle is opening his new Chili Dog restaurant next week."

"Is that so?" Sally asked unimpressed but decided to play along anyway.

"Yeah. It's going to a grand event. It'll be on the news and everything." Sonic bragged. "And since I'm his favorite nephew, I can get us a private table with the works!"

"The works?" Sally raised an eyebrow.

Juile-Su leaned in closer to the group and whispered. "Who wants to bet that Sally will take pity on Sonic?"

Rouge shook her head. "A fool's dream."

Sonic gave a smile that was fueled with hope. "Yeah! So how about it? Wanna spend a day with this handsome hedgehog?"

"I'll get back to you on that." She turned back to Amy. "I'll see you later Amy." And with that, Sally and her crew walked to the trashcan and away from Sonic.

The blue hedgehog stood in that spot with that same hopeful grin on his face, but this time, it was back by rejection. Pretty soon, it started to deflate. It broke Amy's heart watching Sonic retreat back to his seat with sad look on his face.

And for a second, the rest of the gang, including Omega, felt sympathetic toward their friend.

"So you guys want to come to my uncle's grand opening of his chili dog restaurant?" Sonic bounced back.

"Fuck off, faker." Shadow spoke.

* * *

**Sally Acorn, Juile-Su, Bunnie, and Antoine. Still more characters to come. Let's see what roles the others play in this insane fic...And let's hope Sally will actually go out with Sonic...**

**BunnyKoi Says: Suck it Blue!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I own...nothing. **

* * *

Study hall was Amy's last class of the day, and unfortunately, none of her new friends had this class with her, so for the first since this morning, Amy was alone.

And frankly bored.

The only homework she had to finish was the math worksheet her Algebra teacher assigned, and she only had on problem left that she knew how to solve. Thanks to Tails.

Once her homework was finished, Amy sat quietly along with the rest of the class. It was the class after lunch, which meant that most of the students would be sleepy from all the food they ate, so the only thing they wanted to do was sleep. Amy was about to do that until she heard sounds of loud boys from outside.

She looked out the window to see the boy's gym class running out to the track field. Among the class were Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Tails, Omega, and Ash.

The coach, a large rhinoceros, started giving out orders. Sonic, Shadow, Tails, and a few other boys lined up at the tracks while the others ran off to the sidelines to watch. The boys on the track began stretching their legs; all the while Sonic said something to Shadow and the black hedgehog slapped his blue rival.

The boys took their starting position and at the sound of the whistle, the boys took off. But to Amy's amazement, Sonic and Shadow were to ones had the greatest lead of them all. They were speeding through the race in sync; on the same foot, same rhythm, and same speed. Sonic and Shadow were tied at the finish line and the rest of the boys came after. Once the two hedgehogs skidded to a halt, they began arguing at each other.

If Amy could guess, they would be arguing over who had won.

Before the fight could get ugly, Knuckles and Omega separated the two hedgehogs. Even through closed windows, Amy heard them screaming.

"I'M GONNA MAKE YOU EAT MY DUST, SHADOW!"

"I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY, FAKER!"

It took Amy all she could to hold back her laughter.

The boys that had to sit and watch the race were now forced to do heavy lifting. Most of the boys managed to throw the steel ball at about an average distance, but the ones who dominated the most were Knuckles, Omega, a green crocodile and a large purple cat. Knuckles and crocodile run toward each other for an extreme high-five; maybe they broke the record or something.

Meanwhile, Sonic and Shadow were persuading the coach for a rematch, but the coach looked like he was seconds away from punishing both of them.

With the whistle blown, the boys lined up for the high jump. The only ones who managed crash into the pole were Knuckles, Omega, and the purple cat. At first Tails executed the jump perfectly, but he was outshined by a silver hedgehog whose jump was higher than anyone could imagine. After a pat on the back from Sonic and the gang, it didn't seem to bother Tails as much.

Eventually, the coach gave in and gave Sonic and Shadow another rematch. As soon as he blew the whistle for the race to start, in less than ten seconds, it was over.

Sonic and Shadow tied. Again.

* * *

The first school day was over. Finally!

Amy quickly left the classroom and entered into the crowded hallway. Suddenly, she was tackled by a mass of a Mobian body. Luckily, Amy regained her balance before she could fall.

Mina cheered. "YAY! School day is finally over! I'm in dire need of a nap!" She whined.

Rouge and Juile-Su managed to catch up with the hyper mongoose.

"So Amy, what are you going to do for the rest of the day?" Juile asked.

Amy adjusted her bag. "I have some unpacking I need to finish, so I have to head home."

Upon the news, the girls gave their individual pout. "Bummer. And we wanted to take you around town and show you some stuff." Rouge said.

Juile-Su waved it off. "It's okay. We understand. We'll just have to take you out some other time."

"How about this weekend?" Mina suggested cheerfully.

Amy thought it over. "Sure." She nodded. "I'll have to check with my cousin, but I'm sure I can hang out Friday."

"Friday after school it is!" Juile agreed. Rouge pulled out her slim purple, bedazzled cell phone.

"Before I forget, let's exchange numbers."

Amy quickly exchanged her phone number with the three girls and in return, she received text messages from each of them. Mina cheered.

"Awesome! I'm going to text you as soon as I get home!"

Amy laughed. "Alright, but no spam please."

"What? You got Ames' number already?!" The girls turned around to see the boys walking towards them. The girls erupted in laughter as they witnessed Sonic's bleeding nose and Shadow's bruised cheek. Eventually, the entire group began holding their stomachs from laughing so hard.

The two hedgehog males exchanged glares before turning back to the girls. "Yeah that's right. Laugh it up." Sonic frowned.

"Oh man, you should have seen it!" Knuckles stepped forward to tell the story. "The coach took us to the field and of course, Sonic and Shadow raced each other. But after the third rematch, these two idiots tried to trip each other and they wrestled each other to the ground! It was hilarious!"

"No!" Tails interjected. "The best part was when the coach tried to break them up, but instead, Sonic and Shadow accidentally kicked him in the nuts!"

"I recorded it all." Omega said holding up with phone.

Shadow glared at his friend. "You traitor!"

"Holy shit! Send it to me!" Juile requested.

Amy laughed at the scene before her. Omega held his phone in the air to keep it away from Sonic and/or Shadow. The two hedgehogs tried to reach for the phone, but due to Omega's height, it was futile. Despite that, Omega managed to send the video in group text message to the others. Rouge exclaimed that she posted it on Facebook and Instagram, while Mina and Juile-Su kept their phones out of Sonic and Shadow's wrath.

Amy felt her phone vibrate as she saw that the video was sent to her from Mina. She was going to enjoy it on the train ride home.

* * *

**Sonic and Shadow's rivalry still exists in this world too. Isn't that cute? Do you think Amy will adjust to the gang's oddball adventures? Who knows. By the way, I enjoy the fact that you guys are most shocked about the Cow prank than anything else.**

**BunnyKoi says: Best Friends: They're like your enemy, but enemies treat you better.**


	6. Chapter 6

**If I owned the Sonic the Universe, it would look something like this fanfiction. **

* * *

The first week of school was over and the weekend was finally here. Amy told her cousin that her new friends wanted to show her around town and asked if it was okay. Ecstatic that his little cousin made friends, Rob gave his permission as long as she returned at a reasonable time.

News of the girls' hang out date came to the boys and Sonic refused to be left out of the loop. So it was unanimous. Everyone was going to show Amy their favorite shops and hang out spots around Station Square.

The final bell rang and all of the students ran out of the school ground to start the weekend. However, Amy and the others had to wait an hour longer for Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles to finish their detention. Once that was over, Sonic led Amy and the group to their first stop.

Three blocks away was the Square Chao Park. It had plenty of trees and benches and a walking path from Mobians to walk their Chaos. Thankfully, this park wasn't limited to only those who owned Chaos. It was adjacent to a skate park were adolescents and other skaters could go and chill out.

Juile-Su and Ash took their skateboards and started to grind on the rails. The skate park was filled with other skaters, so the rest of the group opted to relax on the grass. Amy noticed a hot dog stand and asked anyone if they wanted anything to eat. Shadow was reminded that fact that he hadn't eaten lunch so he decided to accompany Rose.

Once the two left, Knuckles's keen eyes caught something magenta in the distance. He turned his head to see a magenta hedgehog with wild pink hair and bright green eyes. The hedgehog was wearing a purple tank top, jean shorts and pink high tops. She seemed to be deeply engaged in a conversation with an older orange tiger.

Knuckles looked from the magenta hedgehog to Sonic and back to her. "Uh oh…"

Tails heard Knuckles and gasped as he turned in the direction of Knuckles's face. Knuckles shook his head at Tails as his eyes glanced briefly at Sonic. Tails caught on the silent request and nodded his head.

However, Mina already saw the female hedgehog, but failed to read the atmosphere.

"Hey isn't that Sonia?"

"WHAT?!" Sonic shot up from relaxing on the ground and turned in the direction where Mina was pointing. He pushed his friends aside as he raced toward his little sister. Juile-Su, Ash, Shadow and Amy managed to rejoin the group in time to see Sonic tackle an orange tiger to the ground.

Amy did a spit-take from the soda she was drinking while the others watched in amusement.

Sonic grabbed the tiger by his collar and started shaking him. "Who the hell are you?! What do you think you're doing to my kid sister?!"

"SONIC! STOP IT!"

Sonic put the tiger in a headlock. "How old are you?! Do you know my sister is in middle school!?"

The tiger managed to choke out an "I'm sorry" as his air supply was suddenly dwindling. Sonia managed to pry her big brother away from her date, only to have the tiger run away in tears.

"That's right! You better run away! AND I BETTER NOT CATCH YOU AROUND MY SISTER AGAIN!"

Sonic pushed himself away from Sonia's gripped and faced his little sister. "Sonic, like, what the fuck?!"

Sonic slapped his sister upside her head. "Don't use that language with me! What the hell do you think you're doing? That guy looked like he was in college!"

"He IS in college! He's my mentor! And he was taking me out for frozen yogurt!" She screamed.

"Well he could have taken advantage of you seeing as you're dressed like a trollop!"

Overhearing the siblings screaming, Tails raised his eyebrows impressed. "I didn't know Sonic knew what 'trollop' meant."

"It's hot! Do you want me to die of heat stroke?!"

"You could've at least dressed decently!"

"Well, you could've at least stopped being such a fucking asshole!"

"That's it." He pulled on her ear and dragged her toward his group of friends. All the while, Sonia was screaming for him to let go. Sonic let go of her, dug into his backpack for his blue hoodie and forced it on his sister. "From now on, I better not catch you without wearing this hoodie!"

The siblings started to fight, but Sonic easily overpowered his sister and pushed the hoodie over her head.

"How would you know if I'm wearing it or not? You haven't been home in, like, two months!" She countered.

"I got eyes on every corner of this city! So if I find out you've been hanging around some college asshole dressing like some cheap-ass slut, you're going to WISH I never come home for the rest of your life!" Sonic threatened.

This was a new side to Sonic the Hedgehog Amy never thought she would see; over-protective and irrational big brother. She remembered him mentioning that he has two siblings, but she never imagined he would be so—wait did Sonia just said that Sonic hasn't been home for months?!

Sonia huffed as she stood up and kicked her brother on the shin. Sonic fell to the ground clutching his injured leg while crying in pain.

"You're such a jerk!" Sonia screamed while stomping away from her brother.

"You'll thank me one day, you little brat!" Sonic shouted back.

The group circled around the defeated blue hedgehog. Knuckles smirked.

"And the 'Big Brother of the Year Award' goes to…"

"Fuck off…" Sonic groaned.

* * *

**First Sally, now his sister, I think that's enough Sonic abuse for now. In this ficiton, there will be some drama within each of these characters. You'll see pieces within each chapter, but can you guess what's wrong with our main cast at this point?**

**BunnyKoi says: Lions don't concern themselves with the opinion of sheep.**


End file.
